look what i found Sakura!
by fox in plain sight
Summary: naruto leaves the village for two days to hide from the mob's that attack him but instead of a camp, he finds his fathers house and decides to invite his team over for the night. narusaku
1. the house and the invatation

hey just made this off top of head enjoy

"talking"

'thinking/ talking with inner self/demon'

**"kyubi Naruto speaking"**

**'inner self/ demon talking'**

chapter one: the house

It was around 8:00 am in konoha, the ninja were all up, and about. Doing missions around konoha an ect. . Today was October 9th, a day before the celebration for the "death" of the kyubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon. All of the children and genin of the village were helping parents set up various stands and other festivities, but this of course is not true for one boy. Uzumaki Naruto, the jailer of the kyubi. He was now looking for a place to make a camp outside of konoha for tomorrow's normal occurrence where he would get beaten by the adults that knew the secret only they knew soon he had found a reasably nice spot he made shadow clones to do the work while he went into the forest to let himself drop his mask for a moment "**dammit!! Why** **me! Of all the villagers of konoha why meeeeeee!!"**Naruto roared as he let some of the kyubi's chakra slip from the seal, his nails started to get sharp and long, his fangs grew twice their size, and his whisker marks more defined. Then, without warning he started to use the nearest tree as a dummy, ripping it to pieces. When he started to calm down, at an chance of a million to one, he had somehow found an abandoned, large house hidden in the forest, still clean somehow. Now Naruto was curious he started to talk to kyubi to see if he had anything on the matter 'hey, fox do you know where we are?' '**how would i know kit konoha is huge and were only ten miles from the village kit why ask me!?" **'because fox you know this place more than I do' '**well kit, i don't know why don't you just go and see where we are' **' fine, fine I'll go but if i need help i'm counting on you to give me some of your chakra fox!'**'Fine kit I'll agree to that' **and with that Naruto walk towards the house.

(One hour later)

Naruto, being not as smart as the rest of us, decided since he didn't have a key, he would use the second application of the rasengan to make a small hole, no larger that a man's fist, to unlock the door instead of using the key under the mat at the front door. Once inside he found a note tied to the higher part of the door he grabbed it and after reading it, ran to konoha to find a little pink-haired knochi we all know and love. Said note read:

_Dear son: if you found this note that that means your old enough to leave the village, if this is not my son, Uzumaki Naruto than you are a good soul but put this note back if where you found it. Anyway if you are my son I am youndime _(sp)_Hokage. this may be my last written letter so listin i know you may hate me for sealing the kyubi inside you but you must understand, you are my son, you were the most powerful person in the village aside from me and the saninn so it had to be done. My dying words to them will to praise you as a hero not a monster. As a first and last birthday gift sealed at the bottom of the note is my scroll for learning hirashin, my yellow flash technique. And the deed to the house. _

_Signed, __Arashi __(_i don't know his last name)

(With Sakura)

It was now noon and Sakura was presently working with the rest of team 7 "kakashi-sensei where is Naruto no baka?" she said as they were hanging banisters proclaiming joyous things about the kyubi being "dead" "he is probably outside of the village and not helping, after all he is a dobe" saskue replied in his emo like voice answer "oh saskue!! I love the why you think your probably right any way" she said dreamily, only to be brought out by a soft and full of sadness "oh" being sakura she quickly turned to see naruto in his fathers cloak (the white one with flames on it) "Naruto no baka!! What are you doing in the youndime's robe!!" naruto suddenly sighed and said "wouldn't you want to find out." He mocked with his signature fox-like grin after which he handed her a small note which said _when you guys are done meet me at the western gate to find out!p.s bring sleeping stuff and don't eat dinner I have it all covered Naruto _and with that naruto disappeared. "Well, well look's like naruto has a little secret that only we are going to know" kakashi finally said after reading the note.

(Five hours later)

It was know five o'clock at night and team 7 (excluding naruto were heading towards the west gate, they were tiered and hungry and as for sakura and saskue very angry. When they got to the gate they saw him standing there at the center of the doors. I took all that sakura had to not beat him to a pulp when he said "I'm not the real Naruto I'm a shadow clone. Now if you would follow me he said as he started to walk towards the gate. Half-an-hour later they arrived at his "home" if that's what you could call it as they approached the door the clone dispersed and the real Naruto opened the door "hey I see you followed my clone's instructions" naruto said with a smile on his face, he was wearing his father's cloak, and a fishnet shirt, and kaki shorts showing off his toned body, which, to his surprise, made sakura drool a little bit out of the corner of her mouth " well then I guess we are going to have dinner then?"


	2. the dinner and the explaination

Look what I found sakura

Look what I found sakura! Chapter 2: the dinner and the explanation

Key

Talking: "wow I didn't know I could talk"

Thinking: 'wow I didn't know I could think'

**Kyubi/ inner self talking "hey when I talk its bolded"**

**Kyubi/inner self thinking 'hey when I think its bolded'**

Now to the story

(From where we left off)

Sakura and saskue were now in 'feed me or I'll kill you' at his comment, kakashi, was of course reading his Icha-Icha book and not really paying that much attention to the rest of the world. Naruto, now lead them to the large and well furbished dinning room, both saskue and sakura said at once "when did you inherit this place? It definitely can't be yours" "oh, you'd be surprised at what I inherited from my folks" as naruto quickly pulled out a three pronged kunai knife and showed it to kakashi, who in return was now completely shocked "n-na-naruto where d-d-did find t-t-t-this" he stammered as he realized who's kunai knife it was, his sensei the Arashi's "it was my dad's, now then lets eat!" he said as his shadow clone's brought out what could be considered a feast, full of expensive and delicious foods. "Naruto no baka where did you get the money for all this food, you must have stolen from people all over konoha!" sakura exclaimed as she started to lecture him about stealing from people when Naruto finally snapped "sakura! I did not steal any money it was all my dads! now if you want to know who he is I'll tell you! Just wait till the end of dinner!!" he yelled sounding hurt from what she said his yelling caused her tear up 'what did I say to hurt him so much, we don't even know who his father is' **'who cares really who was it the youndime hokage or something' **innersakura said** 'but still he does look hot with out a real shirt covering his abs or so on' **inner sakura added a little dreamily ' what are you thinking there's know way that I would fall for Naruto no baka' Sakura thought to herself **' but you do know I am your deepest thoughts so if I like what I see you do to right '** inner sakura replied even though sakura would like to let this conversation continue she was brought out of it by a loud voice "sakura-chan? Sakura-chan! Oh Kami what do I do, what do I do!" his answer was a fist to the face from a ticked sakura "what do you want!" sakura inserted after said punch "just wanted to let you know I'm going to tell you guys who my parents are!!" he wined grabbing her hand and pulling her to the large living room where saskue and kakashi were sitting on a three man couch with saskue in the middle sakura after seeing this ran right next to saskue putting her head on his lap an saying "oh saskue-kun! You sat here just so i could sit next to you didn't you?" she said as saskue pushed her head off his lap as thought 'dam fan-girls why do they like me? I don't even care if they die where naruto cares, why don't the like him!?' he brooded over his situation when they herd the sound of a coat rustling the turned to see Naruto without his coat on just the fishnet shirt, making more drool come out of sakura's mouth, feeling this she quickly wiped it off and look at him. He began "have any of you wondered why on the night of October 10th you hear people saying "kill the demon" or "dam it why won't it die!!" he asked, mainly to saskue and sakura letting his emotional mask come off sakura answered as "they were beating a piñata to pieces?" naruto shook his head, saskue just grunted and didn't answer " the real reason they said those things is because the kyubi is not dead but in fact, sealed inside of my body" naruto said sadly as he took off the fishnet shirt revealing his seal sakura gasped as she looked at the seal and then naruto's face that looked like a generator of sadness and hate. Letting her comforting emotions get the better of her she stood up and sat next to naruto and brought him into a warm embrace "shh, shh it's ok let it out" she whispered to him as she thought 'man i sound like my mom' but naruto pulled himself out of the hug and continued "but theirs more, my d-d-dad is the man who s-se-seal-d the kyubi inside of m-m-me" he said barely holding his voice together. This time sakura was the one crying into his chest as she realized how cruel she was to him calling him a baka and a demon must have hurt him so badly and with that he to cried knowing that for once in his life he was allowed to tell people his dark past and feel like he would not be hurt because of it and sakura then asked "I'm so sorry, how can I ever repay you for the things I have said?" his answer "no need sakura-chan you already have."

(One hour later)

"Well then which room are you sleeping in guys?" naruto asked as he led them to the third floor of the house where at least fifty bedrooms were in the corridor he chose the middle one, sakura chose the one next to him, saskue chose the one and the far end of the corridor and kakashi took the one at the opposite end to saskue.


	3. of guitar's and pillow fights

I'm gonna add a song into this chapter to get it over with

I'm gonna add a song into this chapter to get it over with

Look what I found sakura! Chapter three

Speaking "speak"

Think 'think'

**Demon/inner talking 'talking'**

To warp nine!!

It was now 10:15 at naruto's new house every one was asleep except for sakura who was silently crying in her room 'how could I be so mean to him yet he bounces back and invites us to his house, why!?' sakura screamed in her head as she began a long conversation with her inner self **'it's because he cares so deep for you, unlike me i saw all of the things he did for you and what did you care you were all caught up with "saskue-kun" instead of training or helping naruto when he needed it the most' ** a very tick off inner self answered. But before she could answer her question she heard a guitar playing in the room next to hers. It could be only one person, "naruto" she whispered as she opened his door silently to only to hear him sing: _Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you. Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?_

She watched as he played his guitar 'wait a minute i didn't know he could play!!' but she still stared as tears started to roll down his face, listening to his angelic like voice sing yet again: No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me!! _To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you, No you don't know what it's like.. Welcome to my life _ she had her eyes closed the whole time she didn't notice that he was looking at her until she realized he had stopped playing "sakur-" he started but sakura interfered "please keep playing" she said sweetly and at that he continued _Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding? No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right, You don't know what it's like To be like me. To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you, No you don't know what it's like.. Welcome to my life_

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back, You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay. Everybody always gave you what you wanted, You never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like, what it's like.

_To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you, No you don't know what it's like.. Welcome to my life. To be hurt. To feel lost. To be left out in the dark, To be kicked when you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you, No you don't know what it's like.. Welcome to my life, Welcome to my life, Welcome to my life_

And with that naruto stopped and immediately sakura ran to him and tackled him into the bed. And for naruto never experiencing this before went as red as a tomato "sa-sa-sa-sakura-chan, what are you doing" he stammered as she proceeded to remove his guitar from its spot on his chest and proceeded to tickle him for no reason. Now naruto was scared for two reasons. First sakura was now tickling him and two she wasn't killing him so as soon as he got the chance he used the shadow clone jutsu to hold her back to have a reasoned conversation with her "okay sakura-chan why are you trying to tickle me?" she quickly gave a response "well, i was thinking of all the things you are and what _he_ doesn't." she answered, naruto quickly blushed so red you'd mistake his face for a sun "so that means-" "yes naruto it does I l-l-love you" she stammered. Naruto being so shocked that by accident he released the jutsu, the only thing holding her away. Realizing this she quickly pounced on him and continued her attack. But this time naruto was fighting back.

(one hour later)

11:30 kakashi woke up to the sound of laughter and went to the place it was coming from he quietly sneaked over to the room and opened the door to find saskue, sakura, and naruto in the middle of a tickle/pillow fight so being not so bright decided to ask "what's going on?" so naruto quickly answered

_(I'm giving you the reason flashback no jutsu)_

_It was 10:30 when saskue woke up to the same sound kakashi did and went in only to be ambushed by naruto and sakura. Being emo was something saskue was good at but for once he let his happy side go and joined their war telling them that they were his best friends and so on_

(Kai)

"Oh" was kakashi only answer once he left naruto asked "who wants hot chocolate?"


	4. when you give a sakura sugar

Hey

Hey! Sorry but if forgot in the last three chapters i don't own naruto or welcome to my life, they belong to other people. And I know that my last chapter was a little stupid it's just it was late and I was having a little, tiny amount of writers blockage but here is where the is going to get funny!

I don't own naruto. If I did tobi would be a good guy!

(note: this takes place during shippuden except that saskue stayed and sakura still hated naruto.)

Look What I found sakura! Chapter 4

From where we left off…

"So who wants hot chocolate?" it was now 1:15 A.M at Naruto's home and naruto, sakura, and saskue were all in the mood for a late night snack so the did the reasonable thing, they had sugary foods. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know what happened when they eat sugar. For saskue he goes all crazy and thinks every person he sees is Itachi and attacks. Sakura goes crazy and thinks every thing she sees is the person she loves (naruto) so now was how things went. Sakura had 2 hot chocolate's and saskue didn't have anything so now is where the fun begins! Soon the effects started to show. First she sounded drunk, then she was glomping naruto so at this he got scared and ran away "come here naruuto I neeeed youuuu" she said slurred as he was cornered. Saskue being nice for a change decided that he would grab sakura and hold her down as naruto ran for his life. 'where to hide where to hide!!' he screamed inside his head as he ran for the nearest bedroom. But, sakra found him and tackled him. At this naruto's perverted side sarted to come on-line as she was on top of him but he kept his cool as she repeatedily tried to suduce him in her own little way.

(Five hours later)

It was now morning and kakashi realized what happened when he looked at naruto and saskue hiding in his closet hugging each other in the fetal position "so I'm guessing that sakura snapped" they nodded

THE END


End file.
